


All Mighty Sasla |CS•STS|

by DaGuppz (orphan_account)



Category: Hollywood Undead (Band)
Genre: Other, try to stop me, u cant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 02:01:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7021189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/DaGuppz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The sexiest, homemade salsa is sitting on his kitchen table, it's going down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Mighty Sasla |CS•STS|

**Author's Note:**

> hmmm  
> i dont think Gravestone is an appropriate song for this.  
> one sec  
> *turns on Scene For Dummies*  
> ah, much better!  
> enjoy~   
> (yall r weird yo salsa creeps!)

When Jordon had asked for a bowl of Matt's wonderful salsa the other day, his whole friends group gave him weird looks. But they could see he wasn't joking, he had a straight face, looking at Matt from across the room.  
Matt agreed, reluctantly, knowing where this was going.

 

The door bell had rung just on time.   
Jordon walked out of his bedroom, through the living room and to the front door. Jordon opened the door and about fell over, his knees weak.  
Matt stood there with a large, clear plastic bowl, covered in plastic wrap to keep what was inside fresh.  
Jordon felt his inside stir at the thought of the sauce, it touching him, him touching it.  
Matt pushed the bowl into his arms, said good day and left.

Now Jordon was alone with the most amazing thing in the world: Matt's homemade salsa.  
Or as Jordon liked to call it: Sasla.  
Because it had the right amount of  
kick to give it the sass he needed for the night.  
He set the bowl on the kitchen table. He, for no one but the Sasla, sensually ran his hands down his torso to his pants, unbuckling his belt noisily, and pulling off the garment, followed by his shirt until he was only in his briefs before the magical sasla.

 

"GOD DAMN IT, JORDON!"

"Welcome home, Georgie...."  
Party pooper....

Hmph!

**Author's Note:**

> comments over kudos, hos.  
> i will never stop watching. *-*  
> i know ur gonna leave kudos.  
> i know everything  
> \---  
> today is the start of summer vaca  
> which means: STUPID FUCKIN ONESHOTS LIKE DIS SHIT YO!  
> B3  
> i want my teacher to read this.  
> she would be amazed at my writting skill level.  
> pppfffft lol lies^


End file.
